1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing method and a system thereof. Particularly, the present invention relates to a method of preventing spoofing for a document and a system thereof, which is intended to prevent spoofing of a user in a circumstance in which the document having once been output is again scanned and returned to a workflow.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technology such as an authentication by way of an IC card or a biometric authentication has been employed in order to implement a personal authentication when performing a scan of a document with such as a copying machine, as an example. Refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-183093 for particulars.
With regard to a method of using a data that has been printed on paper, a technology has also been employed so as to connect to a server and use the data that has thus been printed as a key in order to acquire data from the server, and to replace the data thus obtained. Refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-285378 for particulars.
The conventional technology, however, allows an implementation of a spoofing attack with ease when the IC card is lost. Implementation of an authentication in order to prevent the spoofing attack also requires installing a new optional device, which incurs an excessive equipment cost.